The technology relates to a semiconductor device including a thin film transistor (TFT), for example.
With the progress in larger screen and higher-speed driving of active-matrix-driven displays, thin film transistors (TFT) that use an oxide semiconductor film as a channel have been actively developed. For example, reference is made to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publications No. 2015-108731, No. 2016-9791, and No. 2011-228622. The semiconductor device including the oxide semiconductor film is provided with components such as a plurality of wiring lines and a storage capacitor element in addition to the thin film transistor.
Further, the semiconductor device that drives a unit such as a display unit is provided with the storage capacitor in addition to such a thin film transistor, and the thin film transistor and the storage capacitor are electrically coupled to each other.